Food Girls: Pizza Arcade/Transcript
Gamertopia Kartoon Krossover presents... *"Food Girls: Pizza Arcade" *All: (singing) "We're all together to go to Pizza Arcade. Let's hope everything perfectly aims to pleeeeeeeeease!" to: At a bus stop *Ice Cream Girl: (narrating a plot) "We were all outside at the bus stop. We couldn't resist going to our happy place so much that tears were about to emerge from our eyes. I can't wait to go to Pizza Arcade!" *Taco Girl: "Let's hope that the bus comes in less than 30 seconds." *Jelly Girl: "Aw man, why does time fly so fast?" *Pizza Girl: "Look, it's coming right now!" *Chocolate Bunny Girl: "Pizza Arcade is gonna be grand!" bus arrives *Cookie Girl: "It's here everyone! Come on, all of you! Let's form a line!" all line up and get on the bus *Bus Driver: "Are you guys ready?" *All except the Bus Driver: "Yeah!" *Bus Driver: "OK then. Fasten your seatbelts. Our arrival time will be in about 25 minutes. Enjoy." bus departs from the bus stop *Cookie Girl: "I'm so bored!" *Cupcake Girl: "Girls, I have an idea. Let's color in my coloring books!" *Cheddar Cheese Girl: "Yay! It will be fun!" three get out their coloring books and start coloring in pages *Burger Girl: "I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!" (Laughs happily) *Taco Girl: "Uhhhh....I think you said that when you're ready." * Girl and Taco Girl laugh * minutes later * bus stops at Pizza Arcade *Ice Cream Girl: (narrating a plot) "We finally arrived at Pizza Arcade in the evening." *Bus Driver: "OK, everyone. We're now here. Have fun!" *Ice Cream Girl: "Thanks, bus driver! We're gonna have a great time!" *Alfredo Girl: "Yeah! It will be amazing!" *Ice Cream Girl: "Let's go, everyone!" all go inside to: Inside Pizza Arcade *Cupcake Girl: "Wow. It looks like a glamorous place inside! All colorful and everything...just look at that! I can see the tubes the kids are in. I wish I could go in the tubes! On a vacation from Sprinkleland when I was 6, my parents and I went to the arcade. I went in the tubes and guess what they're actually called?" *Marshmallow Girl: What was it? *Cupcake Girl: "They're known as the Skytubes. And I also have a board game version of the attraction at home." *Marshmallow Girl: "I didn't know that there was a board game based on it." *Cookie Girl: "I guess I haven't been there before, ." *Alfredo Girl: "I have never been there before either. Let's go!" *Pizza Girl: "But look on the bright side, this will be a great night, but I really hope nothing bad happens." Girl and Alfredo Girl try to run to the arcade and restaurant portion of Pizza Arcade, but are stopped by Burger Girl *Burger Girl: "Now where do ya think you're going?" *Alfredo Girl: "Cookie Girl and I want to go play the games and ride the rides right away." Girl walks to where Burger Girl is *Jelly Girl: "Uh-uh-uh. I think you know the rules before going there. You should be marked with a special number on the back of your hand." *Cookie Girl: "What's that called?" *Jelly Girl: "It's called the Kid Check Stamp. Let's go." few moments later... *Marshmallow Girl: "Well, since we're all set for now, let's get going! We don't want to waste too much time." *Cupcake Girl: "I'm on it, Marshmelly!" all go into the arcade portion of the facility and start a brief tour *Pizza Girl: "This looks neat! A Kiddie coin-operated car ride with Pizza Monster!" to: Squidward pushes a young girl off the Pizza Arcade Photo Ride *Squidward: laughs *Young Girl: Crying *Mrs. Puff: "Squidward, why? You know you can't push other children off rides. That's it, you will be in timeout when we get home." *Squidward: (as Mrs. Puff takes him away from the ride) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" see the games *Taco Girl: "Lookie, guys! It's the Skee-Ball!" Girl inserts a token, operating the Skee-Ball lane. Taco Girl grabs the ball and spits it up into the lane and into the 30-point hole * Ice Cream Girl: "30 points? Not bad, ." *Pizza Girl: "I have practiced a lot, I have a skee ball app on my I touch." Girl tries and scores 50 points, Ice Cream Girl says good job to and appreciates it. Girl appears near Taco Girl *Cookie Girl: "Let me help you!" Girl grabs a ball and rolls it up into the 100-point hole *Cookie Girl and Taco Girl: "Ya!" *Ice Cream Girl: "Hooray! You guys made it into the 100 point hole!" to: The Animatronic Theater and the restaurant portion. We see tables with pizza, salads, sandwiches, and buffalo wings on them with food girls and several other customers sitting in the seats *Announcer: "Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and Girls. Everyone of all ages, please welcome, Pizza Monster and his gang!" * cheers * curtains pull up, revealing the animatronics *Pizza Monster: "Good evening everybody! We will have a spectacular night here at Pizza Arcade!" *Coony: "Did you say we're having a knight?" *Pizza Monster: "No! I said we will have a night, Coony!" *Gabson: "Well, y'all, we shall perform a new song about an animal that looks like me. But it isn't a dog. I'll give you a hint! It's something that's clever!" *Cookman: "Let's-a ask someone in the audience!" (Brings microphone all the way to a nearby girl close to the stage) *Girl Customer 1: "Uh, a fox?" *Gabson: "Quicka, give a response to that girl in pigtails." *Quicka: "OK. But give me a drumroll please to check to see if she's correct!" rolls along on a drum banging on both sides of it rapidly *Pizza Monster: "No, Coony, not that kind of drumroll!" crashes off screen and bird sound effects play, Coony clumsily returns onstage with stars encircling his head *Gabson: "She's correct!" cheers *Cookman: "Mamma-mia! She's just as clever as one!" *Quicka: "We shall play What Does the Fox Say! I will do the vocals." band performs "What Does the Fox Say" as everyone dances around, it lasts for 3 minutes *Ice Cream Girl: (narrating a plot) "We had a spectacular dance party with What Does the Fox Say. But this was the party pooper that came after, unfortunately..." sound plays * Announcer: "Sorry to interrupt you all, please pay attention to this message. Pizza Arcade will become Evil Pizza Arcade at 9:00 P.M. Starting....now!" * Pizza Girl: "NO, this is going to be scary, I should call my girlfriend and my mom about this." * doors completely shut tight * which he calls his girlfriend and his mom * Announcer: "NOW ALL EXITS HAVE BEEN SHUT TIGHT AND YOU WILL NEVER HAVE A WAY TO ESCAPE AT ALL!" (evil laugh) *Taco Girl: "Oh no! It's 9 PM already! *Pizza Girl: "Everyone, don't worry, we WILL find a way out of this." *Marshmallow Girl: "Uh, oh. Did I also mention that there is a possibility of an upcoming thunderstorm in the next 15 minutes?" Girl shows the photos to Jelly Girl *Jelly Girl: "In the first picture, are these big dark bubbles coming out of the sky?" *Cookie Girl: "No Jelly Girl, these are storm clouds, and they are called mammatus clouds." *Jelly Girl: "Oh." to: The animatronics become evil * Pizza Monster: "Minions, assemble!" * of metal fall from the sky and magically assemble various robotic minions resembling walking pieces of pizza. * patrons except food girls begin to run away from their seats *Pizza Girl: "Uh...Do they look yummy?" *Cheddar Cheese Girl: "They're not yummy, silly!" *Cookie Girl: "Yeah, girls! They ain't have toppings on them either!" *Cupcake Girl: "Oh boy. Here we go again." *Marshmallow Girl: (Punches a minion) "That's what you get for trying to kill me." *Taco Girl: "I'M PERFECTLY CALM! Pizza Monster. We need to talk about your niece." * Jelly Girl': "'Not if I kill you with my exo-" * Pizza Monster shuts her exo off * Jelly Girl:' "'RUN!!!!!!!!!!" starts running for their lives. Pizza Monster and the other animatronic figures are seen chasing the gang * Marshmallow Girl:' "'No, please! I taste squishy!" * Pizza Monster:' "'I don't care. Stop running now or suffer the consequences!" to Coony chasing Pizza Girl and Cookie Girl * Cookie Girl: RUN FASTER, HE'S GATING ON US! * Pizza Girl: Coony, why are you doing this to us? * Coony': '''Because we hate children like YOU! Later... * Taco Girl': OK, they lost sight of us. Now how will we escape? Girl plants a TNT on the wall. Everyone backs up. It explodes, making a hole in the wall. Everyone continues running * Taco Girl: It's kinda dark in here. Anyone have a flashlight? * Ice Cream Girl: I do. out a Mickey Mouse flashlight. The light stops working after five seconds * Marshmallow Girl: This isn't your everyday darkness, this is your... ADVANCED DARKNESS. * Jelly Girl: If I had my iPad here I have a flashlight on there. hand grabs Ice Cream Girl * Ice Cream Girl: HE'S GOT ME, GUYS!!!! Girl gives Cookie Girl a bomb pie * Cookie Girl: Thanks. to Pizza Monster and Ice Cream Girl * Pizza Monster: Now it is time to die! * Cookie Girl: Pizza Monster a pie If you let him go, I'll give you this. * Pizza Monster: Uhh, thanks? Ice Cream Girl go Cream Girl and Cookie Girl run off. Pizza Monster eats and swallows the pie, only to find out it's a bomb pie. He explodes * Marshmallow Girl: '''OK, we have to see where this dark hallway will lead us. lights come on * Jelly Girl: Finally! continues running down the hallway. The gang sees a giant red door. They open it, only to see lava everywhere * Ice Cream Girl: Another door. it, only to find axes swinging * Cupcake Girl: I like swords better anyway. * Marshmallow Girl: Well maximum suits are better because of max strength. * Cupcake Girl: Don't look at me like that! * Cookie Girl: Another door at the end of this hallway! * Cheddar Cheese Girl: And where do you think that will take us? runs to it. Ice Cream Girl opens it. It leads to a dark room * Ice Cream Girl: Hello? come on *Pizza Girl: "I wish we were escaped to the Gomez house." Food Girls teleported back to the Gomez house. *Pizza Girl: "Hooray! Were home!" *Cookie Girl: "Now, let's all get some sleep." morning... * to: Everyone is gathered around the cable TV *Honey Girl: "Good morning folks. This is the Fillmore News Network. I am Honey Girl. This morning's story will focus on the disaster that occurred at Pizza Arcade. Now we will go live for further information." to: Outside the Pizza Arcade restaurant *Honey Girl: "Witness, can you hear me?" *Witness: "I hear you loud and clear, Honey Girl. As you can see, when I was walking past Pizza Arcade, I glanced at the window and I saw panicking people and animatronics and their minions *attacking customers. That was when Pizza Arcade became evil. Fortunately, the restaurant returned to normal by midnight. There were at least 20 fatalities and 50 injured. *Honey Girl: We'll be right back on Fillmore News Network." * Ice Cream Girl: I hope we'll love us all. * Food girls: Thank you! all laugh * End Category:Animated Movies-Spoofs